Providers of content may support numerous types of devices and transmit large amounts of data. Different types of devices may be used to view content, and some video content, such as 360-degree video, virtual reality content, etc., may have more image content than traditional television video. For example, omnidirectional cameras may capture a panoramic 360-degree video, which may include views in a variety of different directions. During playback, the user may view one portion of the panorama and move the view to look in a different direction. Transmitting and processing content, such as a 360-degree video, may require a substantial amount of bandwidth and data processing power.